During the past years, systems for scanning the surface of moving articles have been developed and applied for grading or quality control purposes in many high volume manufacturing applications such as found in the automotive, consumer electronics, agricultural, food or lumber processing industries. Such scanning systems typically use profile sensors based on laser triangulation to measure geometrical and other 3D surface characteristics of the inspected articles. Examples of such known scanning systems are disclosed in U.S. published patent applications no. 2007/0263918 A1 and no. 2004/0246473 A1. In some applications, there is a need for simultaneously scanning the profile of two adjacent surfaces provided on articles moving along a travel path axis passing through an inspection area, which simultaneous scanning requires the use of two profile sensors, each inspecting a respective one of these adjacent surfaces. A problem with the known systems is that mutual scanning interference between the profile sensors may occur, due to the relative proximity of the laser beams generated by the profile sensors. A known approach to prevent that problem consists of providing a sufficient spacing between the respective scanning planes defined by the profile sensors. However, such basic approach for the design of the profile sensor arrangement tends to increase the overall dimensions of the inspection system.